When a proximal humerus fracture occurs, it is sometimes necessary to fix the bone fragments together to ensure proper healing and restore correct function of the arm and shoulder. Such fixation can be achieved by securing a plate to the lateral side of the humerus adjacent the head of the humerus using screws or pins.
While such procedures can be effective, it is not uncommon for varus collapse to occur in which the head of the humerus collapses and forms an undesirably acute angle (e.g., 80 to 90°) with the neck of the humerus. It is important to prevent such collapse because it can alter the biomechanics of the shoulder joint, decrease range of motion, and lead to unsuccessful outcomes.
In view of the above discussion, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have apparatus that enables fixation of proximal humerus fractures but prevents varus collapse.